Flying
by Invader Sah
Summary: Kaitou wonders what it would feel like to fly; Hakuba, unintentionally, shows him just that. HakubaxKaitou drabble. Fluff; it is here. Be warned


**Warning: The following story contains extreme amounts of overly cliche fluff. If you do not like cliche fan fictions, or fluff, I suggest you hit the back button. Because that's all there is to be found here**

_Long time no fanfiction hey guys! ^^ I don't have much to say...just a random little one-shot I first wrote out on a piece of scrap paper at 2am while sitting on my bed with nothing but a lamp because I was supposed to be asleep but the blasted thing wouldn't leave me alone**. **Anyhow...I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own the little Cheshire Figurine sitting on my desk. That is all.  
**

* * *

"Hey Hakuba…?" "Hmmm..?" "…Have you ever wondered what it feels like to fly?"

Needless to say, the question caught him completely off guard. Cracking his eyes open Hakuba glanced to the side, staring at the magician lying beside him in the otherwise vacant field. Said magician seemed rather focused on the cloudless sky above them, a thoughtful gleam on his face. "Kuroba, what…?"

"Cause I do; a lot." Kaitou went on to say, gesturing at the sky with one arm, the other folded behind his head. He smiled faintly, splaying his fingers out, palm pointing flat up at the expanse of blue above them. "I…I think it'd be nice…" He murmured; voice soft and distant.

Hakuba stared at the other with a clear look of miffed disbelief. "…Kuroba, you went flying last night." He informed his companion blankly, raising an eyebrow sharply.

"I'm not Kid." The automatic response amused Hakuba as much as it worried him; it lacked its usual fire. That…was worrying. Usually Kaitou would sit up and go off on a long tangent in denial of the statement; instead he merely sighed and plowed on as if the detective hadn't said nothing at all. "Besides, that's not what I mean. Physically flying…it's not the same. I mean flying as in…" He trailed off, at an obvious loss for words.

"…Kuroba, what are you getting at?" Hakuba asked slowly, half sitting up, elbows braced against the grass to support his weight. A strange, distant look glinted in blue eyes, and the magician gave a slight shake of his head, hand slowly lowering to rest on his chest.

"What I mean is…_real_ flying. Just…closing your eyes, and leaving everything behind, even if just for a second. Feeling a moment of pure bliss, where you're separate from the world and all its problems. The feeling of soaring, free of it all…" There was a longing in his voice and in his eyes that Hakuba had never seen before, and it stirred a feeling deep inside the detective he didn't understand.

He wasn't really thinking when he rolled to the side, leaned over Kaitou, and covered the teenage magician's lips with his own.

It wasn't an _amazing_ kiss; being the first time Hakuba had ever done such a thing, he felt awkward and stiff and way out of his depth. Though he found himself comforted by the realization that he wasn't alone in his uncertainty; something that was revealed after Kaitou got over his shock and started to respond, just as tentatively as himself.

But it was a _nice_ kiss. It was warm and soft, and he quite liked the small sound Kaitou made when he nibbled his bottom lip, and the magician's scent was sweet but not overwhelmingly so, and when he pulled away his lips tingled and his cheeks felt hot and he could feel his head swimming.

Neither said anything for a long time; they merely stared at each other, breathing only slightly unevenly.

Kaitou was the one to break the moment; he smiled softly and the gesture caused all sorts of bubbles to start frothing in Hakuba's stomach. The magician reached up to lightly trace the detective's lips with his thumb before his hand settled around Hakuba's neck, absently combing the base of his hair. "…Thanks." He murmured, eyes soft and glowing with a new found contentment

Startled, Hakuba blinked. "For what?" He inquired, and the smile became a grin, lighting up the magician's face.

"For showing me what it feels like to fly." Kaitou stated, and then pulled Hakuba down for another kiss.

* * *

_Fluff. Now that you have read this, it is in your brain. There is no escaping it. Accept your fate; review, and there shall be more...(not that there won't be more if you don't review, but still...I appreciate it)_


End file.
